The Mark
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: There's a legend going on about the Marked One. After Danny has a vision that he's the marked one, he's not planning on telling his parents. He decides to find his guardians, but what happens when the guardians aren't just Sam and Tucker?
1. Prologue: The letter M

**Here's my Prologue of my new story. I got this idea from partly of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. It's the part where Jack gets the black dot, which if you're wondering, is a mark of death. Also some other bits, but mostly from me, otherwise it won't be interesting. Review please!!**

You see a tower, which is obviously Clockwork's place. You see Dan in a prison cell with a smirk in his lips. He looks at the portal, and then at his hand. He looks inpatient, like he's waiting for something. Then he looks at the clock, and then at his hand. You see now that his palm is glowing a green capital M on there. He smiles evilly.

"It is time," said Dan with an evil laugh.

"Yes, but it won't go like at your time," smirked Clockwork as a child.

"But this will be one day I'll get out of this stupid place.

"I know," narrowed Clockwork, "but only to your universe."

"Otherwise it'll be destroyed right?" asked Dan.

"Exactly," said Clockwork, turning into a young man as he presses a button and Dan disappears, "but only temporarily."

"Clockwork, what about the boy?" asked Observer #1.

"He clearly doesn't know," said Observer #2.

"He will, it's only a matter of time," smiled Clockwork as he changed into an old man and looks at the portal, "you know how the legend goes."

"Yes, the 'marked one' is the diamond keeper and protector of the diamond of the ghost zone. He is also the most powerful ghost there is to know," said Observer #1.

"Exactly, he'll be hunted, which is why he needs to find his protectors," said Clockwork as he looked at the portal, "it is time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was walking down the hallways, putting his books away. He then saw a green capital M on the palm of his hand.

"What the heck?" cocked Danny.

"Danny, are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Check this out," said Danny as Sam and Tucker looked at the capital M on his palm.

"Whoa, you have a capital M, I've got a lower case," showed Tucker as you see a lower case m on his palm, including Sam's.

"This is just weird," widened Sam.

"I've got one on mine too," said Valerie, showing the lower case m.

"But why am I the only one with a capital M?" asked Danny.

"I don't know Danny," cocked Sam as the green m's disappeared.

"That was weird," cocked Tucker as the bell rang.


	2. A vision

**Looks like this is getting good. Someone was asking me why they have m's on their hands. There's a reason, you have to read, cause I can't tell you. Review please!!**

As Mr. Lancer was teaching the class, Danny got bored, like always. He started falling asleep. He then saw himself in a weird place somewhere, and then saw a ghost girl. She had a purple dress, black boots, white gloves, and blue hair. She didn't seem like a threat or anything. Danny stood his ground, just in case she was evil or something and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Danny.

"I am Sarah, the ghost of dreams," said Sarah.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"I am here to give you a message Danny Phantom," said Sarah as she floated over to Danny, "a few minutes ago, you have received a sign on your palm."

"The capital M. My friends had a lower case, is there a reason?" asked Danny.

"Why yes, the mark with the capital M is a symbol for the 'marked one,'" told Sarah.

"'Marked one?' who the heck is the 'marked one?'" asked Danny.

"The 'marked one' is the diamond keeper of the diamond of the Ghost Zone," explained Sarah, "according to legend, he is the one that gives the Ghost Zone it's power. Once a year, the diamond refuels the Ghost Zone, making it stay in power. The time is almost here, when the Sun goes down, you must be in the ghost zone with your guardians."

"What guardians?" asked Danny.

"The ones with lower case m's. They are your protectors, but most of them don't know your identity. You must tell them, cause when you refuel the Ghost Zone, you'll be in ghost form weather you want to or not," explained Sarah.

"But...why would I have to be in ghost form?" asked Danny.

"You'll be getting powerful at this time, and will get to a point where you can't change back. It will happen an hour before the Sun goes down, so they must know by then. If you come in the Ghost Zone without all your guardians, and I mean all of them. Then the Ghost Zone will cease to exist," warned Sarah.

"How many guardians do I have?" asked Danny.

"Ten," said Sarah.

"TEN! I have to look for ten people to tell my secret?!" shocked Danny.

"Exactly, go and find them. The mark will appear on their hands again when you wake up. Let me warn you that it's not as easy as it sounds and you will be hunted with your guardians. Good Luck Danny Phantom," waved Sarah.

"Mr. Fenton! Sleeping in class again?" asked Lancer as Danny snapped his eyes open, "I will see you in detention."

"Aw man!" said Danny.

"Mr. Lancer, what's that on your palm?" asked Paulina.

Mr. Lancer looked at his hand to see a lower case m.

"I'm sure it's nothing," muttered Lancer as Danny saw the m.

"You've got to be kidding me," whispered Danny, "four down, six more to go. Sarah was right, this is harder then it sounds."

"What's that Mr. Fenton?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Nothing," said Danny, as he whispered, "I'll tell him in detention."

When the bell rang, Danny told Sam and Tucker about the vision he had in Lancer's class.

"Let me get this strait, we are supposed to be your guardians or something?" asked Tucker.

"Pretty much yeah, and I'm the one to protect the diamond," said Danny.

"You mean refuel the Ghost Zone," reminded Sam, "you already found us, so we need to get you to the Ghost Zone."

"You don't understand, I need to find ten guardians. You're only two, and Valerie's also a guardian," reminded Danny.

"So what are you gonna do? Tell her your secret?" asked Sam.

"I'll have to Sam, I don't have a choice. I also have to tell Mr. Lancer he has the mark too," told Danny.

"But that leaves us with four," said Tucker.

"That's why we need to keep looking. Find anyone here who has the same mark as you guys. If we find all of them, then I can refuel the Ghost Zone before Sundown," said Danny.


	3. How to tell

**Surprising no? Anyways, looks like that's four, I'll bring out one person in this one. I want you to guess who the other five people are. You know them is the clue and they care about Danny. Review please!!**

Danny was at lunch thinking about how to tell Mr. Lancer, especially Valerie. He didn't have much of a choice at this point. He walked to Valerie who was sitting by Star.

"Hey Danny," smiled Valerie.

"Hey Val," smiled Danny.

"Hey loser," said Star.

"Don't worry about her," smiled Valerie.

"Valerie, I need to talk to you after detention," said Danny.

"I have detention too, we can talk then," smiled Valerie.

"O...k," smiled Danny as he left to his table, "great, now detention just became more unpleasant."

"Hey Danny," smiled Sam as Danny sat by his friends.

"Hey, why do I feel more desperate to not have detention?" asked Danny sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad," shrugged Sam.

"Hey Danny," said Jazz as she came to her brother's spot, "do you know what the heck is on my hand."

You can see a lower case m on her palm.

"Well, that's five down," said Tucker.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jazz.

"This," said Danny, showing the capital M on his palm.

"What is this?" asked Jazz.

"You see, my mark is a symbol of some sort for a keeper of the diamond of the Ghost Zone that needs to be refueled once a year. So I have to get to the Ghost Zone with my ten guardians, which is you along with the other nine, and refuel it at Sundown," explained Danny.

"How many did you find?" asked Jazz.

"There's Sam, Tucker, you, Mr. Lancer, and Valerie," answered Danny.

"Wait, Mr. Lancer is your guardian?" shocked Jazz.

"Yep, pretty much," shrugged Danny.

"The only problem is, is that he has to tell the guardians that don't know he's Danny Phantom that he is," explained Sam.

"Why?" asked Jazz.

"An hour before Sundown, I'll be a Phantom permanently and won't change back till the Ghost Zone is refueled," told Danny.

"It'll be sunset at 8:30, so we've got some time," smiled Jazz.

"To find five more guardians," said Danny, crossing his arms, "this will be fun."

"Danny, you'll be fine, just have a little faith," smiled Sam as Danny smiled back.

"I hope so Sam, I just hope so," said Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Clockwork OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see Clockwork watching Danny in his portal. His Observers come in behind him as he turns around.

"Clockwork, did you check on his evil self?" asked Observer #2.

"He's refueling the Ghost Zone like he's supposed to," rolled Clockwork, "along with his ten guardians."

"But they're not the same ones as the the boy's," reminded Observer #1

"I know, his guardians are the ones that like him," reminded Clockwork, "the guardians in any timeline, depend on who cares about him the most."

"Which half?" asked Observer #1.

"It would be his human half, since it only comes out so often," said Clockwork, "his English Teacher cares that he gets his grades up and graduates very strongly, that's why he was marked."

"Will he be able to find the other ones?" asked Observer #2.

"He will, it's only a matter of time," smiled Clockwork as he turns to a child.


	4. Admit to Valerie

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Looks like Danny's gonna deal big time in detention. Let's see how this ends up. Review please!!**

Danny walked to detention. He came in early, which is something unusual. He had to make sure he was ready for when he told Mr. Lancer and Valerie. He knew this was serious, and this was it. After he told them, there was no turning back. He hoped enough that Valerie would still except him, and that this would turn out right. He saw Valerie coming out the door with her stuff, and sat herself by Danny. He took a deep breath, and then hoped for the best.

"Hey Danny, surprised to see you here early," smiled Valerie.

"Hey Val, listen, there's something I need to tell you," said Danny.

"What is it?" asked Valerie.

"You know that mark on your hand?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, it's still there and I can't get it off," said Valerie.

"I found out what that mark means," told Danny.

"Really, what's it mean?" asked Valerie.

"Have you heard about the legend of the 'marked one?'" asked Danny.

"No...I haven't," cocked Valerie.

"You see, the 'marked one' is supposed to be the keeper of the diamond of the Ghost Zone," explained Danny.

"What does the diamond of the Ghost Zone do?" asked Valerie.

"Refuel's it, you know, like putting gasoline in a car or food in our stomachs," answered Danny.

"I see," interested Valerie.

"The diamond is within the 'marked one' and at this day by Sundown, is the day when the Ghost Zone needs to be refueled or there won't be a Ghost Zone," said Danny.

"So, what does it have to do with the mark on my hand?" asked Valerie.

"I'm getting there," said Danny, "anyways, the diamond is getting more powerful by this time and..."

"Makes the ghost more powerful," added Valerie.

"You're good. He also has to be there with his guardians, ten to be specific," told Danny.

"Are they also ghosts?" asked Valerie.

"I don't think so," said Danny.

"Oh," nodded Valerie.

"Anyway, the marks on our hands symbolize something," explained Danny.

"For what?" asked Valerie.

"The capital M is the mark for the 'marked one.' I'm the 'marked one,'" admitted Danny as Valerie's jaw dropped, "and you're one of my ten guardians."

"Then that means, you're..." muttered Valerie.

"Yes," nodded Danny as he fazed his hand through the table, "I'm half ghost."

"Oh my gosh, how long?" asked Valerie.

"Since the accident at my parents' lab," answered Danny.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Valerie furiously.

"Cause you've been hunting my ghost form since the time I was trying to stop that Ghost Dog at your dad's lab and ruined your social life," admitted Danny.

"But that was...Danny Phantom," widened Valerie, "you're Danny Phantom?"

"Yep," said Danny.

"Oh my gosh!" shocked Valerie.

"Miss Gray, do you mind keeping quiet during detention?" asked Lancer.

"Sorry," said Valerie, "Danny, I can't believe that I hunted my friend all this time. I was really shallow that time when you ruined my social life. I'm really sorry."

"You mean, you don't mind me being half ghost?" shocked Danny.

"Danny, if you were a bad guy, you would've killed me by now," laughed Valerie, "I'm not stupid."

"I guess I would've," smiled Danny as they a quick hug and then let go.


	5. Not as easy as it sounds

**Looks like Valerie took it nicely. Let's see how Lancer takes it. Review please!!**

Danny was glad that Valerie accepted him, now he just needed to tell Lancer. He wasn't even sure if Mr. Lancer was with or against his ghost form. He decided to get this over with.

"Time for me to tell Mr. Lancer, he's marked too," said Danny.

"Whoa, I hope you're up for this," said Valerie.

"Me too," replied Danny.

Danny walked to Mr. Lancer as he took a deep breath.

"What is it Mr. Fenton?" asked Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer, do you know what that mark means?" asked Danny as Lancer's eyes widened and then changed back.

"It's nothing, get back to your seat," ordered Lancer.

"I do," said Danny, showing the capital M on his hand. Lancer looked left and right, then looked at Danny again.

"You're the 'marked one,'" muttered Lancer.

"So you do know what the mark means," whispered Danny.

"I've read a book that talked about the legend of the 'marked one.' If you're the 'marked one,' then that means that you're a ghost," said Lancer.

"Half ghost, but pretty much yeah, but that's not the only thing," admitted Danny as he whispered something in Lancer's ear and his eyes widened.

"Treasure Island, for how long?" asked Lancer.

"Since the accident at my parents' lab a few months ago," told Danny.

"Oh my, that explains your tardiness and why you're always in weird places," thought Lancer, "not to mention your grades."

"I guess so," smiled Danny.

"How many guardians did you find?" asked Lancer.

"Five," answered Danny.

"I'll excuse you out of here so you'll find the rest," whispered Lancer.

"What about Valerie?" asked Danny, "she's marked too."

"Her too, but you better hurry before Sundown," whispered Lancer as he gave Danny and Valerie passes out.

Danny and Valerie went to the Broom Closet as he changed into his ghost form and fazed both of them out. Valerie had never flown with a ghost before, but this was pretty fun. She never even trusted a ghost before, then there were times for firsts.

"You know you could use your jet sled to fly," said Danny.

"But it's not everyday that you get to fly with a ghost," smiled Valerie.

"Good point," laughed Danny as Valerie laughed with her, "here we are."

Danny landed in his house as he heard his parents talking.

"What the heck does this m mean?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know Maddie, I think it was a ghost," narrowed Jack.

"Great, my parents are marked too?" said Danny, "that's seven down and three more to go."

"You better tell them Danny," said Valerie.

"Not as easy as it sounds," moped Danny.

"I know," smiled Valerie, "I'll be with you."

"Thanks," smiled Danny.


	6. It's been almost a year

**Looks like my E-mails are coming, sweet. Review please!!**

Danny walked to the stairs as he turned to Valerie.

"Valerie, stay here, this is between me and my parents," said Danny as Valerie nodded.

"I understand, good luck," smiled Valerie as Danny walked downstairs.

Jack and Maddie were looking curiously at the glowing green m on their palms. Maddie, then noticed Danny coming down the stairs. She didn't want to startle him about the mark on her hand.

"Hello Danny, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" asked Maddie.

"Lancer excused us," said Danny, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it sweety?" asked Maddie as Danny sat down.

This was it. Valerie and Lancer were pretty easy, well kinda. Telling his parents was gonna be harder then ever. It wasn't like he was afraid they were gonna hunt him as a human, they loved him duh. It was just the fact that he lied to them for almost a year, and telling your parents that you lied to them that long was gonna be hard to tell the truth. He wondered what it was gonna be like for his parents to know now, he was about to find out.

"Mom, Dad, I've been keeping a secret for a while and I think it's time that you knew right now," admitted Danny.

"What secret?" asked Jack.

"Remember when the portal was turned on a few months ago?" asked Danny.

"You mean when we turned on the portal?" asked Maddie.

"Actually, you guys didn't turn it on, it was me. There was a button inside the portal and it..." said Danny as he was interrupted.

"Wait, there was a button inside the portal? Who would put a button inside the portal?" asked Maddie.

"Oops, so that's where the on button was. I knew there was an on button," said Jack.

"Jack Fenton, are you crazy? You could've killed someone," narrowed Maddie, "honey, were you ok?"

"I was fine Mom, but I'm not finished," crossed Danny.

"Sorry," said Maddie.

"Anyways, so when the portal turned on, it...gave me ghost powers," admitted Danny, "I'm half ghost."

"Half ghost, that the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," protested Maddie, "everybody knows humans can't have ghost powers."

"Well, I did," said Danny as he turned invisible and his parents gasped, "see."

"But that's..." shocked Maddie as she then discovered that the portal accident was almost a year ago. Her son had these powers for almost a year, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, at first it was because I was afraid that you guys would kill me, then I just wanted to be the one to tell you," said Danny.

"Why would you be afraid that we'd hunt you? We don't care if you're even fully ghost, we love you," cocked Jack.

"Well, as a halfa or half ghost, I have a ghost form, and you've been shooting my ghost half or hunting it like you were trying to catch a prized pig," told Danny.

"Ghost form? You mean like an altar ego?" asked Maddie.

"Not exactly, cause I'm still me. I mean like a make over or something. Another form of me," shrugged Danny.

"Can you show us?" asked Jack, wanting to know what ghost that looked like Danny they'd be hunting.

Danny took a deep breath, and changed into his ghost form. He opened his eyes to see a shocking look on his parents' faces. They now discovered he was Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park.

"Oh slobbering ghost goop! You're the Phantom kid!" shouted Jack.

"And I need some help in finding anyone else with a marked lower case m," said Danny, showing the capital M on his palm.

"Well, this morning when we were at your school, we notice Mr. Lancer had it," said Maddie.

"Who else?" asked Danny.

"There was Jazz and your friends," explained Maddie.

"Anyone else?" asked Danny.

"There was also your principal and your ex Valerie and..." blurted out Jack.

"Wait, what did you say about my principal?" asked Danny.

"Oh, I saw the same m on your principal," told Jack.

"MY PRINCIPAL IS MARKED!?!" shouted Danny as his eyes widened, "oh crud."


	7. Nine down, one more to go

**Bet you didn't see that one coming. I still got two more to go. Yep, Principal Ishiyama is marked big time. See what happens now. Review please!!**

Ishiyama was walking around as she looked right at her hand. She knew what that mark meant and if Lancer was right, that means that one of the students was a ghost, but who knew? It could be anyone of the school. She then saw a ghost in the park that looked more like a blob or something. It was coming towards her.

"Ahhh!!!" screamed Ishiyama as she saw an ecto blast basted towards that monster.

"Leave her alone!" shouted a little ghost girl that looked almost like Danny Phantom. She had white hair in a ponytail, a black and white top with black and white pants and white shoes. She looked like she was twelve, very young, "get out of here!"

Ishiyama ran behind a tree as she saw this little twelve year old punch this glob, and there was some slime that splatted all over the park as she came to her.

"Thanks, who are you?" asked Ishiyama.

"My name is Dani, with an i, I'm looking for my cousin. He looks like me, but older and has the same name, only with a y," explained Dani.

"Danny Phantom?" asked Ishiyama.

"Yes him, I need to see him about this," showed Dani as you see a lower case m on her palm.

"I have one too," showed Ishiyama as Dani's eyes widened.

"Where do you work?" asked Dani.

"I'm the principal of the school Casper High," told principal Ishiyama.

"Does a Danny Fenton go there?" asked Dani.

"Yes, how you know him?" asked Ishiyama.

"Do you know what that mark stands for?" asked Dani.

"Yes, it's the mark of the guardian of the 'marked one,' Mr. Lancer told me," said Ishiyama.

"Then you pass," told Dani as she took Ishiyama and flew her in the air.

"Where're you taking me?" asked Ishiyama.

"To my cousin, I think he's the 'marked one,'" told Dani as they flew in the air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh man, how am I gonna find my principal?" asked Danny as Valerie came down.

"Our principal is marked too?" shocked Valerie.

"Yep and I wonder who else is marked?" wondered Danny.

"What does this mark mean?" asked Jack.

"There's a legend about the 'marked one.' He's the one who refuels the Ghost Zone once a year with his ten guardians. I'm the 'marked one' and if I don't refuel the Ghost Zone by Sundown, there won't be a Ghost Zone," told Danny.

"'Marked one?'" cocked Maddie, "oh my gosh! Danny, you're in danger, we were talking with the Guys in White yesterday and are looking for the 'marked one.'"

"Looks like we'll be running into some trouble on the way looks like," rolled Danny, "it's ok, I can handle those idiots."

"I hope so," said Valerie.

"Danny!" called a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Jack.

"I'd know that voice anywhere," smiled Danny as he turned to see his cousin Dani with his principal.

"Ishiyama is marked," told Dani as she put her down.

"Why are we here?" asked Ishiyana.

"You know about the 'marked one?'" asked Danny.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer told me, why?" asked Ishiyana as Danny showed the capital M.

"Cause I'm the 'marked one,' or the famous ghost boy Danny Phantom who needs two more marked people," said Danny.

"Make that one, that ghost is marked too," pointed Valerie.

"Nine down, one more to go," annoyed Danny.


	8. Alisia is the one

**Here's my next one. As for the last marked one, let's say Danny will have to look out for some punks in white lol, that's a good pun. Review please!!**

Danny needed to find out who else would be marked. It would have to be someone that cares about him. He looked out the window as he saw the sun on the west side of the sky with it's glowing yellow. Time was running out, and he couldn't figure out who else would be marked.

"So, who are you?" asked Valerie, "are you like an ally or something?"

"I'm his cousin Dani, with an i," introduced Dani.

"But we don't remember you being our niece," cocked Maddie.

"That's because I was created two months ago," told Dani.

"Are you like his clone?" asked Valerie.

"Messed up clone, my father only looked at me like a mistake. Danny looked at me like his cousin, which is who I am. I turned from my father that day, and stayed with Danny," explained Dani, "we look out for each other. He's like a brother I never had."

"That must be why you were marked. We were marked because we care about Danny. Jack and Maddie were his parents, so they care about him more then anything. I care about him, cause we're best friends and dated one time. Tucker and Sam have been his friends for like ever, but what about Lancer and Ishiyana?" wondered Valerie.

"The only way they could be marked, is if there was something that'd be the reason for them to care about Danny," said Dani.

"Of coarse I care about Danny, he's been dropping his grades and I'm trying to get him to catch up. I've been taking my time to try to get him a study hall or something," told Ishiyana.

"I care about him too, I care about my students, but mostly the ones that are failing," explained Lancer.

"But why you? Why not my other teachers?" asked Danny.

"It's natural for teachers to care more about the students that're falling behind," explained Ishiyana.

"So what am I? Teachers pet," crossed Danny.

"There's a difference between a teacher's pet and caring about a student," told Ishiyana.

Danny then found out what Ishiyana was trying to tell him. He was doing worse in most of his classes, and Mr. Lancer knew about that. He was vice Principal, and knew all his grades and how bad he was doing. He'd take him to detention, yell at him to pay attention, and get him to study harder. Mr. Lancer was always being mean to him, but only because he cared. Danny always thought that Lancer was mean, he even said that to his friends. Now he was thinking that maybe Lancer wasn't being mean, just strict. But teachers are only strict, because they care about the students and want them to be smart. Teachers teach any student different ways. Some of them are boring, because they think that if they have fun, the students won't learn. Some have fun with it, because it's a better way of learning. Some of them are strict because if they don't, the students will just go out of control and just won't learn. Maybe it was time he got to know Lancer a bit more instead of saying he was mean, he obviously cared about him. Danny had to focus on who was marked. It was someone that cared about him. Maybe it was a family member like his Aunt Alisia. That's when it hit him, he was obviously her only nephew and cared about him.

"Guys, I just found out who else was marked," said Danny.

"Really?" cocked Dani.

"Yep, anybody ready for Arkansas?" asked Danny.

"Alisia, why didn't I think about this before?" smacked Maddie.

"We have to see if she's marked or not," cocked Jack.

"But what if she doesn't answer? We need to figure it out ourselves," told Danny.

"First we call her," crossed Maddie stubbornly.

"Fine, but if she says no, we're still gonna check just in case," told Danny.

"Fine," rolled Maddie as she picked up the phone.


	9. To Arkansas we go

**Yes, Danny's aunt is in this story. See, the marked guardians started out with his family and friends at the Nasty Burger explosion in the Ultimate Enemy, then I decided to put his aunt, then his principal, then Dani. I was thinking of putting his Math Teacher in it, but Mr. Lancer was mostly the one getting on Danny's case, so I did him instead. I really do think that Lancer should know his secret so he'll know why Danny was late and not give him detention generally. Review please!!**

Maddie heard the phone ring as her sister pick up.

"Hello," called Alisia.

"Hello Alisia," smiled Maddie.

"Hey sis, how're doing with your husband?" asked Alisia.

"Fine, listen, I have an awkward question," said Maddie, "do you have some sort of mark on your hand, like an m?"

Alisia's eyes widened as she looked at the lower case m on her hand and she asked, "how did you know?"

"So you do have a mark?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, and I can't get it off," complained Alisia.

"There was a reason you were marked, we'll be there very soon ok," said Maddie as she hung up.

"Great, it's Arkansas we go," annoyed Danny as he looked out the window, "and only a few hours till I'm completely ghost."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, you didn't say anything about being completely ghost," told Tucker.

"An hour before Sundown, I'll be so powerful, I won't be able to change back human," explained Danny, "that's why I had to tell you guys before Sundown."

"Oh crud," widened Tucker.

"Then you better go to my sister's," told Maddie.

"Ok, but you're coming with me, I can't come without supervision and I need someone to be with me for good luck on telling my aunt," explained Danny.

"I'd think so too, let's go," said Maddie as Danny walked to her and changed into his ghost form.

Danny picked Maddie from the ground around the waist and flew out.

"I'll be back in no time!" called Danny as he flew out of the house and over the town.

Maddie had never flown with a ghost before. It was actually fun, especially with her son doing the flying.

"Wow, this is fun, I've never flown this high before, except on an air plane," smiled Maddie.

"Yeah, this is a way for me to blow off some steam," smiled Danny, "except when my dad is gonna rip me apart molecule by molecule."

Maddie couldn't help, but laugh at that part along with Danny. She took her hood off, and felt the wind flowing through her hair. He could tell that his mom loved flying in the sky and decided to go faster. He started flying faster going down and loopy loops.

"Ahhhhh!!" cried Maddie as she hung onto her son and saw herself going in circles up and down. It was like a Roller Coaster that wouldn't stop. She put her hand out as she saw a building in front, "Danny!" and they flew through the wall.

Maddie forgot that ghosts can faze through solid objects. She looked at her son, he didn't look scared, but it was because he did this millions of times. It was like driving a car for him. This was the first time she flew with a ghost, so this was terrifying and strange for her. Although, it was ok, she didn't mind going on adventures with her son and going through solid objects. She imagined that now that her and Jack knew his secret, he can just faze down a floor to get his breakfast without having to hide anything. It'd take some getting used to, but she could handle it. She saw a plane in the air, heading to Arkansas as they flew on top and sat down.

"Danny, isn't this a little dangerous?" asked Maddie.

"I come here whenever I go to Wisconsin," shrugged Danny.

"Wait, you went to Wisconsin?" asked Maddie, "by yourself."

"No, my friends were with me and my arch enemy lives there," explained Danny.

"By this time, nothing surprises me," annoyed Maddie.

"Trust me, there's more surprises where that came from," said Danny.

"But what if I fall?" asked Maddie.

"Mom, I'll catch you if you fall," rolled Danny as he scooted to his mom, "you'll be fine."

Maddie smiled as Danny changed back into human form and laid down on the plane on his back. She laid on her stomach, watching the clouds with gleam.


	10. Alisia's

**It seems some of you like the son/mom bling bling. I thought that'd be sweet to put some of that. Review please!!**

Danny looked on the wing of the plane as he checked to see if they were at the cabin yet.

"Honey, are you sure it's a good idea to be there?" asked Maddie, "what if someone sees you?"

"Then the captain will call the people down there, and they won't believe them," answered Danny.

Maddie rolled her eyes, hoping her son knew what he was doing.

"Here we are," pointed Danny as he climbed to the top, "hang onto me."

"Danny, are you sure about thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" cried Maddie as she hung onto his hand and they flew down.

"Hey Mommy, there's a boy flying down with his mommy," pointed a boy in the air plane.

"Very nice honey," said the Mom.

Maddie and Danny started falling down in the sky as he spread his arms and then landed safely on the grass on his feet.

"And we have landed, think you for flying air Phantom," joked Danny.

"Let's just find my sister's place," said Maddie as they both walked through the woods.

Danny kept walking as he saw the gleaming sun on the west side. It was almost being covered by the trees. He knew he was running out of time. He ran through the woods as fast as he could as his mom tried to catch up.

"We're here," smiled Danny as you see Alisia chopping some wood, "hey aunt Alisia."

"Hey Danny, hey Maddie," smiled Alisia, "how'd you get here so fast."

"Getting here was the easy part, the hard part is getting out," told Danny.

"Anyways, can I see the mark?" asked Maddie as she saw the lower case m, "yep, just like I thought."

"What's going on Maddie?" asked Alisia.

"We also have it, but mine is a capital M," showed Danny as he continued, "there's a legend going on about the 'marked one,'" explained Danny.

"Is it a ghost legend of some sort?" asked Alisia.

"By the looks of it, pretty much yeah," answered Maddie, "mind if we explain it inside?"

"Sure thing Maddie," nodded Alisia as she took them inside.

They were sitting on the table with lemonade. Danny explained to his aunt about the accident at the lab and getting his powers. He also told her what's been happening, him being Danny Phantom, and him being the 'marked one.' He wasn't sure about doing this, but he knew he was running out of time and it'd be soon, till it'd be difficult to change back to human form.

"And that's what happened," finished Danny as Maddie sat quietly on the table.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard, Jack must be blabbering too many stories about ghosts," said Alisia, apparently she lived in the country and never saw any news about ghosts in Amity Park.

"I'm telling the truth and..." said Danny as he saw two rings appear in the middle of his waist. He wasn't even doing it, time was running out! "oh crude."

Danny gasped as the transformation was finished and his aunt spat the lemonade.

"Holy smokes!" shocked Alisia.

"Told ya there was such thing as ghosts. Although, I didn't expect Danny to be one, I swear," said Maddie.

"Mom, I can't change back, time's running out, we've only got an hour till Sundown," warned Danny.

"This is too much, my nephew's a ghost," widened Alisia.

"We can worry about that later, right now I need you to help me refuel the Ghost Zone or there won't be one. You were marked with a lower case m as my guardian. We need to get back to Amity Park before Sundown, understand?" asked Danny as Alisia nodded and he took her and Maddie up to the sky.

"I hate heights!" freaked Alisia.

"Then close your eyes, and don't look down," commanded Danny as he flew in the air over Arkansas.

Danny went on top of a plane, heading to Amity Park as they both sat on top.

"We should be there in thirty minutes," said Danny as the women nodded and he clutched his legs, "when we get to Amity Park, we might run into some punks in white. I need us to stay together and whatever you do, don't seperate."


	11. Plane trip

**Hope you like this. Looks like time's running out. Will Danny get to the Ghost Zone in time. OH MY GOSH!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

Alisia couldn't believe what she was seeing. This had to be a dream, there were no such thing as ghosts. She pinched herself to wake up, but it hurt. This was no dream, her nephew was a ghost and they existed. She turned her body to see her sister lying on her back, while Danny was resting on his stomach. He obviously had a better suit then his dad, she could give him credit right there. He also wasn't so scary like they told in ghost stories. He actually looked more like a super hero like Superman or something. She crawled towards him as she lied down beside him on her stomach.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," apologized Danny.

"It's ok, I'm fine being part of it," said Alisia, "you know, I've heard that boys are alot more handsome with green eyes."

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Really," smiled Alisia.

"Thanks," smiled Danny, "I just hope we can get through all this."

"We will, I have faith," smiled Alisia as she placed a hand on Danny's white glove, "nice material."

"Dad made it," smiled Danny, "kept asking where his Hazmat Suit went to."

They both laughed as Danny turned to see the sun setting in the western sky. You could see different colors in the sky as he looked with worry. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll make it," smiled Maddie as Danny smiled back and they saw a glimpse of Amity Park, "we're here."

"Great," smiled Danny as he took Alisia and his mom's hand and flew down the air plane.

"Crackers!" shouted Alisia as they went down from the sky.

"We're gonna make it," smiled Danny as he landed and heard a noise, "oh no, I recognize that sound anywhere."

"Freeze ghost!" shouted Operative K.

"Do you have to deal with this everyday?" asked Alisia.

"You have no idea," annoyed Danny, "it's worse when they know my identity."

"Time to use the code 25 Omega," said Operative O as they started shooting Danny like crazy.

"We need to do something," said Alisia.

"He can handle these guys, I've seen him," told Maddie, "just have a little faith, you'll see."

Danny used his shield to block the attacks as he flew up in the air, loading an ecto blast in his fists.

"You know, you punks are starting to annoy me," narrowed Danny as he shot an ecto blast at the rockets on the ship as it started going down, "anybody else?"

"You still hadn't gotten us punk," narrowed Operative K as he kept shooting with an ecto gun.

"Do these guys ever give up?" smirked Danny as he tried to shoot them, but they blocked it with anti ghost shields, "that's something you don't see everyday."

Operative K and O aimed right at Danny.

"You're done Ghost Boy," smirked Operative K.

"I liked it better in Arkansas," muttered Danny.


	12. Running out of time!

**Here's my next one. I'm kinda embarrassed right now, cause on one of my reviews, I was talking about the wrong story lol. I thought they were talking about my other story BAD YEARS lol lol lol. It's really hard to figure out when you're doing three stories at once. Review please!!**

Danny froze in place as he then saw an ecto blast shot at Operative O and K.

"Huh," cocked Danny as he saw Dani.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Dani with narrowed eyes.

"Dani, how'd you know?" asked Danny.

"There had to be a reason for the Guys in White to be here," shrugged Dani.

"I guess you're right," smiled Danny as he floated up in the air.

"Freeze punk!" shouted Operative K.

"Freeze? If you say so," shrugged Danny as his eyes glowed blue and blasted some ice right at them.

"Oh crud," shocked Operative O as they both got frozen in ice.

"Well, they did say freeze," shrugged Danny.

"But you have to hurry to the Ghost Zone, or there won't be one," rushed Dani as they both flew out.

"Danny, are you alright hon?" asked Alisia.

"Swell, this is my cousin Dani," introduced Danny, "she's one of my guardians."

Danny picked up his mom, and Dani picked up Alisia. They both flew as fast as they could all the way to Fenton Works. He looked back at the Sun. It was setting on the side of the ground. You can see it's glow was fade, and you can see directly at it with it's glowing orange.

"Come on guys, we're running out of time!" called Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fenton Works OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone were all waiting for Dani, Danny, Maddie, and Alisia. Jazz looked at the Sun, which was almost down.

"Come on little brother, you can make it," hoped Jazz as everyone saw Danny with Maddie and Dani with Alisia.

"You're here," smiled Ishiyana, "we thought you'd never make it, time's running out."

"We know," said Dani, "come on, let's get inside."

"Ok, but there's only enough room for one at a time," told Danny.

"You go first Danny, you're the 'marked one,'" told Jazz as she pushed Danny inside.

"I'm going next," told Dani as she went inside.

"I'm going," told Sam as she went in.

"Me next," called Valerie, jumping in.

"Now me," called Tucker as he walked in.

"You're next Jazz," told Maddie as Jazz went on in, "now my turn," then she went inside.

"I'm going next, I'm his father and..." blabbered Jack as Lancer pushed him in, "ahhhh!!"

"I'm going in," told Alisia as she walked right inside.

"Which one of us will go next?" asked Ishiyana.

"You should, I'm only the Vice Principal," told Lancer as Ishiyana nodded and jumped in.

Lancer looked at the Sun, it was half way down. He thought about after all he's been through, he ended up here. People always asked how he was special, and he could never figure. He now found out how he was special. He was gonna help Danny Phantom, one of his students refuel the Ghost Zone. He was just glad he was special for something and not nothing. He looked at the Ghost Zone.

"This is it," said Lancer as he stepped into the Ghost Zone and closed the door.


	13. Circle in order

**What's gonna happen now? You're about to find out. Review please!!**

The Ghost Portal was closed shut as everyone looked everywhere. Alisia looked around the place with amazement.

"Holy biscuits, I have never seen anything like this," said Alisia.

"Well so far, nothing's happening," cocked Sam.

"That's because it's not Sundown yet. It's only 7:59," told Jazz.

"Only a few more seconds, and it'll be Sundown," told Danny.

"Danny, whatever happens, we want you to know that we're so proud of you honey," smiled Maddie.

"I love you Mom," smiled Danny.

"We love you too honey," smiled Maddie.

"Yeah, we always will," said Jack.

"And Danny, I'm glad to be part of this," smiled Valerie as they both hugged and the mark on Danny's palm started to glow.

"Hey, what's happening?" asked Ishiyana.

"I think it's happening," smiled Danny as they saw in front of them a ghost. He knew this ghost, it was no other then, "Sarah?"

"Danny Phantom, you have completed your task. It is time you learned how to refuel the Ghost Zone," told Sarah.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Sam.

"You all have to be in a circle at a certain order," explained Sarah.

"What order?" asked Jazz.

"I do not know, but Danny does," smiled Sarah.

"How do I know?" asked Danny.

"Everyone make a circle without order, and let Danny Phantom do the rest," told Sarah as she disappeared.

"How would you know?" asked Dani.

"I don't know, I guess you guys will have to make a circle and go from there," shrugged Danny as everyone made a circle, but he still didn't know, "I still don't know, maybe I should go in the circle."

Danny went inside the circle and before he knew it, he started having the feeling that this order wasn't right. He knew exactly which order it is.

"So, you got anything?" asked Tucker.

"This is the wrong order, you are laid in the marked order," told Danny.

"I'm confused, what do you mean marked order?" asked Maddie.

"Let's start this from scratch," said Danny as he took his Mom and placed her in Lancer's place, "you are marked for keeping things together," he explained as he took his dad by his mom, "you are marked for making weapons," he told, then put his aunt by him, "you are marked for support," he said, putting Dani by her, "you are marked for close bondage-ship," he told, putting Valerie after her, "you are marked for acceptance," Danny told her as he put Tucker after her, "you are marked for making weapons work," he explained, then put Lancer after him, "you were marked for teaching," he said, then put Ishiyana after him, "you keep up with my schedule, making sure I get to places on time or that I'm not junked up," he explained, then he took Sam and put her as last.

"Why am I last?" asked Sam.

"You are the most important marked guardian," told Danny, "I wanted to do you last, cause I like making important ones last."

"So, why am I important?" asked Sam.

"You bring me my weapons, but mostly keep me going. You make sure I have my hopes up, and that I don't give up no matter what the cause," explained Danny.

"Wow," smiled Sam as Danny stayed in the middle and the whole circle glowed green.

"What's happening?" asked Dani.

"The Ghost Zone's refueling," told Danny.


	14. A weak soul

**A reviewer told me that Sam can just be marked for love. It's true she has feelings for Danny and I am a big fan of those two, you can check my pen name, but this doesn't have any pairings. Sam is marked for keeping Danny going, that's it. Not love or any of that junk, even though I would love to put it. Review please!!**

You see beams coming from everyone, hitting Danny, who was in the middle. A glob of green smoke filled the entire realm that came out of him. It was like a cloud, it was so thick. The smoke thickened and thickened. Danny felt a little weird at first, then realized he was growing weak, very weak. He felt so tired and dizzy at the same time. He soon, found himself changing back as the marks disappeared along with the smoke. Dani was still in her ghost form and everyone looked normal, but Danny was so tired and weak.

"How do you feel Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Like catching some z's," muttered Danny as he fell asleep instantly.

"All the energy taken out of him, must've made him exhausted," said Maddie.

"That must be alot of energy the Ghost Zone fueled out of him," cocked Lancer.

"We should take him inside to let him get some rest," suggested Dani as Alisia took Danny and carried him out of the Ghost Zone.

Alisia set him on his bed, and tucked him in. The others were wondering how long he was gonna stay in bed like this. It was probably gonna be a long time depending.

"I've read about the 'marked one,' but I don't know how long he'll rest," said Lancer, "it never said anything about that."

"Who do you think knows?" asked Sam.

"I do," answered a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Dani as her ghost sense went off.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm a friend of Danny's," said Clockwork as he fazed in as a young man.

"Who are you?" asked Ishiyana.

"I'm Clockwork, master of time," introduced Clockwork.

"I think I've heard of you from my studies," cocked Maddie, "you know what will happen in the past, present, and future of everyone."

"Exactly, I would've help Danny with being the 'marked one,' but I had to watch my poisoner to make sure he didn't escape. Luckily, the refueling takes all of the energy of the one that's marked," said Clockwork, "but that's from another parallel universe."

"O...k," said Valerie, all confused.

"So, the refueling took all of Danny's energy?" asked Jazz.

"Exactly," answered Clockwork, "that's why he needs guardians."

"To take him out?" asked Tucker.

"No, to give him some fuel for him to live," explained Clockwork, "if he didn't have all his guardians, he'll die. The one who created the Ghost Zone, explained that the most powerful ghost would be the 'marked one,' although Danny is just starting. He knew that the 'marked one' would need ten guardians, so he decided to put the ones that cared about him the most to be marked too."

"That's why we were chosen," realized Tucker.

"How long will he sleep?" asked Lancer.

"Till the Sun rises, but he'll still be weak," explained Clockwork.

"When will he be back to normal?" asked Sam.

"The next Sundown," answered Clockwork.

"But who will deal with the ghost?" asked Sam.

"He will on next Sundown, there's a truce on the next day. It's considered a holiday," explained Clockwork, "you will find out tomorrow," he told them as he pressed a button on his staff, "TIME IN!!" and disappeared.


	15. At Danny's service

**Here's my next chapter, hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Danny slept in his bed in the dark. You see the Sun rising overhead the city. You see the glowing orange sweeping through the clouds, changing them to different colors. He moaned as his eyes slowly opened. He saw it was a little dark in his room, except a little glow from the windows. He still felt weak, and a little dizzy. He slid off the bed to get dressed, but when he tried to stand up, his legs shook and wasn't able to stand. He went back to bed as he tried to figure out why he was so weak. Then, he remembered about what happened in the Ghost Zone. It must've taken alot of energy to refuel the Ghost Zone, especially all that smoke. He saw a ghost fazing through the floor, but his ghost sense didn't go off. He didn't have alot of energy.

"What do you want Box Ghost? I don't have time for you," annoyed Danny.

"I AM HERE TO LOOK FOR THE ONE THAT FUELED THE PLACE YOU TAKE US IN YOUR CYLINDER CONTAINER!!" shouted Box Ghost.

"You mean the Fenton Thermos, and this is he," crossed Danny.

"Told ya it was him," smirked Ember as she fazed through the floor.

"Ember? What do you guys want?" asked Danny.

"This is day of the 'marked one,'" explained Ember.

"YES! AND THIS IS WHERE WE'RE PACKED TOGETHER AND BE PACKAGED TILL YOU'RE ENERGY IS BACK!!" shouted Box Ghost.

"English please?" crossed Danny.

"We have a truce at this day and use this time to offer you services till you're better," explained Ember.

"So, you're gonna be my servants till I get my strength back?" asked Danny.

"We have to or we'll disappear into the mist," told Ember.

"Really?" shocked Danny.

"Yes, even I have to offer you services," said Vlad, who was right beside him.

"But you're half ghost," cocked Danny.

"And my human half can't survive without my ghost half," finished Vlad.

"Gotcha," nodded Danny.

"Now tell us what you want, so I can hunt you again," grumped Skulker.

"Well, I am hungry," shrugged Danny.

"I'll make you something deary," smiled the Lunch Lady she handed a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Uh...thanks," said Danny as he started eating.

This whole thing was so weird. First he realizes that he's the "marked one," then he realizes his teacher, principal, and aunt are marked, and now this. A day vacation from all this ghost hunting, and have his villains as his servants. This wasn't something you see everyday. He decided to go play on the computer as he looked at the Box Ghost.

"Can someone take me to the lab? I can't walk," asked Danny.

"Sure thing," shrugged Box Ghost as he carried Danny and fazed him to the lab.

"How long will we have to give to Daniel's needs?" asked Vlad.

"Till Sundown," answered Ember, "I've done this millions of times, it'll be over pretty soon."

"I hope so," grumped Vlad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz woke up as she went to check on Danny and out he was gone. Where was he?

"Danny!" called Jazz.

"The dipstick's in the basement," crossed Ember.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" asked Jazz.

"We have to serve him till Sundown," smirked Ember.

"Ok," shrugged Jazz as she ran down and saw him playing on of his video games.

"Hey Jazz," smiled Danny.

"How're you feeling?" asked Jazz.

"Still a little weak, but I'm fine," shrugged Danny.

"Yeah right Daniel, you can barely even walk," narrowed Vlad.

"Vlad?" shocked Jazz.

"They have to serve me, or they disappear into the mist," explained Danny.

"Any other surprises?" asked Jazz.

"So far, no," shrugged Danny, "I'll be fine by Sundown."

"I have hope," smiled Jazz as she left.


	16. Epilogue: To us

**Here's the Epilogue. Yes, I am done now. Hope you liked this story. Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker felt sorry that Danny's energy was drained, even though he did it for the Ghost Zone and he wouldn't have to deal with his enemies. They decided to go to his house to keep him company. At least Jack and Maddie knew his secret, now he didn't have to make some lame excuse like he usually does. They rung the doorbell as they saw Jazz answer the door.

"Hey Jazz, we came to keep Danny company," smiled Tucker.

"He's already got enough company," chuckled Jazz.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker.

"Well, this whole marked holiday has more then a truce apparently," smiled Jazz.

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"Look for yourself," showed Jazz as you see Danny on the couch, watching TV with several ghosts around him. Technous was making the TV work, Youngblood was serving the drinks, the Lunch Lady was serving food along with Spectra, etc.

"No way," shocked Sam.

"Yes way, if they don't serve me till Sundown, they disappear into the mist," explained Danny, "Vlad, you mind vacuuming the rug?"

"Very well Daniel," grumped Vlad as he started the vacuum with a maid's dress on.

"Now this is a vacation," smiled Sam.

"Yep, and I told Desree to make sure the Guys in White forget about the whole 'marked one' thing. Now I can refuel the Ghost Zone in peace," smiled Danny.

"What about your cousin?" asked Sam.

"Well, Aunt Alisia always wanted a daughter, so I let Dani live with her in Arkansas," shrugged Danny, "they already signed the adoption papers."

"Guess she has a family now," shrugged Tucker.

"Yeah, and there will be some ghosts hunting the country side now. Mom and Dad made her a gadget to open a portal to the Ghost Zone," told Danny.

"That's great," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, it is, it's good to see a happy ending," smiled Danny, "and I have more good news."

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"Ishiyana is going to give me a Study Hall for me to study for my tests, Mr. Lancer gave me a five minute time after the tardy bell to get to class, and I got a new partner," told Danny.

"Really?" smiled Tucker.

"Yep," smiled Valerie, who was on top of the stairwell as she came down and sat by the rest, "and since we're marked, they have to serve us too."

"Sweet," smiled Sam.

"What about your dad?" asked Danny.

"Well, he doesn't need to know that my best friend is half ghost right? Although, he'll probably be wondering why I'm working for him," smiled Valerie.

"You may have a point," said Danny as he lifted his cup, "to us."

"To us," replied the other teens as they clanged their cups and laughed.


End file.
